Miss Claus
"Mata waraeru no you ni!" (So that we can smile again!) The Monkey Claus' daughter/descendant is here! She's an exclusive Dealer's Offer that can be bought for 5000$ on Medium! Dealer's description: "Here's Monkey Claus' cute descendant! After the death of Monkey Claus, Christmas is fading, and this girl's whole purpose in life is to revive Christmas through her presents!" NOTE: This tower will only be offered in icy/snowy tracks, and there can only be one at a time! The christmas girl has a range of a Monkey Apprentice. Every 20 seconds, she'll give a tower/agent in her range one of the following blessings: *Increases the fire rate by 50% for 30 seconds *Doubles the damage output for 30 seconds *Enables the Premium for that tower for 45 seconds (if the Premium is already bought, or the tower doesn't have a Premium, this blessing won't be given) *Enables the 4th level Specialty Building effect for that tower for 45 seconds (if the 4th level Specialty Building is already activated, this blessing won't be given for that tower) Those blessings, however, only work with conscious towers/agents, and only one can be active at a time for a tower, plus towers can't be blessed for 10 seconds after their blessing wear off. But, as you've known, my tower's strength relies on its upgrades... Path 1 'Christmas Presents' "Guchagucha ni shita hako no ake kata" mo (and the mess we'd make when we opened those boxes) Drops a present box on the ground in her range, near a tower, every 3 minutes. Once you collect that box by clicking it, it may contain: *1000$ (common) *A random Rare Item (common) *A random Epic Item (rare) *An upgrade kit for one of your towers. The upgrade kit will be treated as an item and will be added to your Inventory, and once equipped, it'll instantly upgrade the tower. The more expensive the upgrade, the lower chance it'll be given, but the most expensive upgrade that will be ever given is capped at 10000$ Price: 10000$ on Medium 'Christmas Sleigh' "Soratobu SORI no nanto kasan" to ka (That Mr. Something with the flying sleigh) Miss Claus has got a sleigh! With this, you can draw its movement path however you want, and she can give blessings to every tower she may come across (towers in her current range circle, like some other towers, her range circle moves with her). Oh, and the sleigh has also got some cargo hold, so that she can drop Christmas Presents twice as often! Price: 15000$ on Medium 'Christmas Bells' Here is Miss Claus, ringing the awakening bells of Christmas! Special Ability: Transform all conscious towers on the screen to their Tier 4 forms (of whichever path they're currently in. If they're at 0/0, 1/1, or 2/2, then they'll become 4/x). If there's a Delusional Monkey, She'll be turned to a Goddess instead. The effect lasts for 20 seconds. Super Monkeys will only be transformed to either Sun Gods or Technological Terrors (can't be transformed to Temples), because balancing issues, and because Temple is a building. If there's any Machine Operator in any tower, that Machine Operator will be transformed to a maxed, non-Legendary one. Cooldown: ''100 seconds ''Price: 20000$ on Medium 'The Second Claus' Nacchatanda Santa-san ni! (and I ended up becoming Santa!) A new skin for the tower! Or is it? (Miss Claus will have a big present bag, and the sleigh will have deers after this upgrade) Price: 50000$ on Medium Path 2 'Christmas Carols' Utau yo! RARARARA! Hora machi wo someru kono uta de. (I will sing! LALALALA! Here, this song has painted the town.) Enchant the other towers with her Christmas Carols! She's a very good singer too! Any conscious tower who hear her songs will: *Gains a permanent 25% fire rate boost. *Be healed by 1 HP every 2 seconds. Also, if there's any Idol Monkey in her range, both this upgrade's effects and the Idol's singing-related effects will be boosted by 50% Price: 2000$ on Medium 'Christmas Snowmen' Toki to tomo ni furitsumotta kanashimi de yukidaruma. Sonnanyada yo chotto matte! (Snowmen made of sadness that has piled up over time. That's not right, wait a minute!) Miss Claus can now make Mad Snowmen slowly over time. However, her snowmen won't ever melt unless they're destroyed (they only have 5 HP though), oh, and they're not really mad. They won't have a mad emotion on their faces. Price: 4200$ on Medium 'Snow Princess' Miss Claus has now became the queen of the winter! With this upgrade, all the bloons on the screen will be slowed down by 20% (because she casts constant snow on the whole track, except M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, of course), all freezings will last 1.5 times longer, she'll make snowmen twice faster and her snowmen will shoot twice faster (like Mad Snowmen Pro), and every towers in her range will have a 10% chance to freeze bloons with their projectiles, and can pop frozen bloons (Ice Towers can freeze bloons twice longer)! The freeze time for the bloon (for non-Ice Towers) is calculated by this formula: Freeze time = Projectile damage (HP/layer) * 1s. Price: 27012$ on Medium '???' Shhh... something may happen on a special event... Price: Unavailable Ok, ok! I'll explain the Tier 4 upgrades below! Christmas Event From 24/12 to 27/12, there'll be a much larger chance that Miss Claus will be offered! Besides, she, and all of her upgrades, will be twice as effective overall! There'll be monitors that display her, much in the same manner as Idol Monkey's Diva upgrade. Oh, and she'll have wings like this in these days. The effects stated in this paragraph are purely for visual treats, though. The "The Second Claus" upgrade will now actually do something! Her bag will be able to catch and defeat any bloon and MOABs in her way, like Monkey Claus! Plus, she'll drop Christmas Presents twice as often (which means four times as often as the 1/x upgrade!), and the prizes will change to: *2000$ *A random Epic Item (now common instead of rare) *An upgrade kit, but now the cap has been raised to 20000$, and more expensive upgrades have a larger chance of appearing Oh, and her blessings will last twice longer too (which means the Premium-enabling blessing will last a whopping 3 minutes!) Oh, and last but not least, the x/4 upgrade will be unlocked: 'A Christmas Present for You' A huge Christmas Present box will appear at the center of the screen. Once you click it, the box will open and you'll get: *75 NK Coins *2500 MM *5 Bloonsday Devices *1 ToTMG in your inventory. This Temple can then be summoned in any game like a Special Agent. Price: 0$ However, this upgrade can only be "bought" once a year, and her Tier 4 upgrades are only available at Rank 70 and up! After you've bought this upgrade and the Christmas Event period is still going on, the upgrade description will state "Only 1 present per Christmas, ok?" instead of "Shhh... something may happen on a special event..." Trivia *Her real name is Rueno Yuki. "Rueno" is an anagram of "Noeru", the Japanese pronunciation for "Noel", and "Yuki" means "snow". *The inspiration behind her is the song Snow Song Show. *The italic lines on the upgrades are lines from the song. *She is also somewhat inspired by Yuki Miku (from left to right: 2011 ver., 2012 ver., 2013 ver., 2014 ver. concept) *And of course, another reference to Santa Claus *The price of the Snow Princess upgrade is 27012$ and the last day of the Christmas Event period is 27/12. Why? Because the song mentioned the date December 27th, and: **December 27th = 27/12, and 27 + 12 = 39. ***For those of you who haven't known, "3" can be pronounced as "mi" or "san" in Japanese, while "9" can be pronounced "kyuu" or "ku". Together, they make "Miku" or "Sankyuu", the Japanese pronunciation of "Thank you". **Also, one of the authors of that song was DECO*27. DEC'O*'27. Got that? Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Dealer's Offers Category:Conception Gallery